The Wendigo Revised
by WastedYouth98
Summary: Wesley's in SanFrancisco hunting a Wendigo, when he comes across a woman with a flat tire. As he fixes her tire she call her sisters on a payphone. The Wendigo attacks and Wesley scares it away with a flair gun. Now they work together to get the demon.


The Wendigo Revised

By: MagicalRose08

Author's notes: Okay technically Piper is with Leo, so for the this Fan fic were going to pretend they weren't together yet.

Wesley drove through the deserted park, or at least he thought it was deserted. Then he crossed a wooden bridge he saw a woman with a flat tire. He stopped and decided to ask her if she needed help.

Piper heard the motorcycle before she saw it. The biker stopped in front of her car and took his helmet off. He smiled at her, "Need some help?"

Piper gets up from where she was crouching by the tire. "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix a flat tire would you?" the man's smile got bigger.

Piper let out a sigh of relief as the man crouched down next to the tire to help her out. The guy was kind of cute in a normal kind of way. He definitely didn't seem like the biker type. "My name's Piper by the way."

The man looked up, "Wesley Wyndam- Pryce" he held out his hand.

Piper took it "Nice to meet you, so do you live around here?" she asked letting his hand go.

Wesley gets back to work, "No actually, I usually reside in England, but I decided to take a trip and this is where I ended up. How about you? How did you end up on the side of the road with a flat tire."

Piper sighs "Oh boy, I was suppose to be the chef of a restaurant called Quake, but the guy who hired me left. So I became manager of the restaurant, and I was driving there to meet my sisters. When tada I got a flat tire in the middle of the park."

Wesley laughs, "Well there's a pay phone over there, you might want to call so they don't worry."

Piper smiles, "Good idea, I'll be right back." Piper went over to the phone closed the door and started to dial Quake. Piper heard a rustling in the bushes, she looked at Wesley he was still working on the car. "Come on, pick up", Piper whispered. Suddenly a creature like a were-wolf with yellow eyes tried to attack Piper. It scratched her when a flair of red light scared it away. She looked in the direction the flair came, to see Wesley running towards her; flair gun in his right hand.

Prue and Phoebe walked into the hospital, and went straight to Andy. He showed them to the room where Piper was getting checked out there was a man standing next to her, looking at her worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" Wesley asks. The paramedic assures them Piper will be fine then leaves.

Phoebe runs over to Piper to make sure she's okay, "hey sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this is Wesley he was helping with the tire when the thing attacked, he saved me."

Phoebe sighs a sigh of gratitude, "oh well thank you, I don't know what I and Prue would do if we lost her."

Andy looks at Wesley, "Mr. Pryce is it"

Wesley turns toward him calmly "Yes" he said.

"Could you tell me exactly what you were doing in the park at this time of night."

Wesley shrugs, "Sure midnight ride, I couldn't sleep and the ride usually helps me clear my mind so I can rest."

Andy he saved my life, he's not the bad guy", Piper says defensively of her hero.

Well you can never be too careful a woman says from the door jam into the room.

After Andy and the woman from the F.B.I. left, Wesley decided it was time for him to leave. "well it looks like it's time for me to leave, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, I'll check on you tomorrow okay."

"Okay, thanks again Wesley bye"

Wesley smiles charmingly at her, "Bye".

The next day Piper woke up tired and her arm itched, "Ugh!". Piper lays down in her bed, "I so don't fell like getting up." when Piper finally did get up, Prue and Phoebe were getting ready for work, Phoebe was going to try working at Buckland's. After they both left she found it a Wendigo, "Woo".

Wesley drove to Quake, he decided instead of calling he would check on Piper in person. When he reached the bar he saw Piper walk out of the kitchen, he went to see her and they bumped into each other. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry", Piper says.

Wesley laughs "It's quite alright" , waiting for her to notice it's him.

"Wesley? What are you doing here?" Piper asks her day suddenly brighter.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Oh that's sweet", Piper says. Suddenly Piper faints and Wesley catches her before she can fall.

Piper woke up on her couch a blanket on her, Wesley was sitting in a chair reading book he looked so calm. He looked up saw her and smiled, "Well welcome back sleeping beauty."

Piper sat up, "What happened?"

"Maybe you should lay back down", Piper gives him a look, "You fainted".

"Oh and here I thought it was something bad."

"Hey don't sweat it I'm here to take care of you, Wesley Wyndam Pryce at your service."

He had a really cute smile, Piper thought when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Wesley says and smiles at her again.

"Thanks" Piper says .

Wesley opens the door, "Inspector Trudeau"

"Hey" Andy says "Is Piper home"

"Yes she's in the living room, come on in" Wesley says and opens the door more so the Inspector can slip in.

Andy goes in to the living see Piper and sits in the chair Wesley had just abandon so Wesley sits on the couch by Piper.

"Andy what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

Andy smiles, "Wanted to make sure you were okay. So how are you?"

"I'm fine Andy don't worry about, I got Wesley here to take care of me."

Andy looks at him, "Yeah, I can see that".

Agent Fallon walks in "Hey, sorry had to make a call."

Piper saw Wesley's posture stiffen, didn't know why but she suddenly felt that something was wrong.

"Piper, how are you?" agent Fallon asks.

"She's fine" Wesley says, he didn't like agent Fallon. Wesley usually had good instincts and his instincts told him not to trust her.

Agent Fallon looked at Pipers arm, "May I?" she asked. She looked at her arm "You're the first one to survive one of these attacks hope you weren't infected, inspector we should go."

Agent Fallon walks out she saw what she was looking for, Andy went up to Piper and touched her cheek, "you get some sleep now. Wesley didn't know why but he felt jealous.

"I will", Piper says.

After Andy leaves Piper pulls the bandages off and she starts shaking and crying

"Piper" Wesley says and looks at her arm "Oh, no."

"Wesley could you please call my sisters"

"Sure" he says and goes off to get the phone.

Piper sat there she looked terrible shaking and miserable. Wesley wished he could comfort her, but he was sure the last thing she wanted was him touching her. Wesley was mad, and for once since becoming a rogue demon hunter scared. Piper didn't deserve this this he needed to do something. At that moment phoebe and Prue walked through the door, "Piper!" they say in union.

"In here", Wesley says.

Phoebe walks over to Piper and comforts her "Piper. Prue stands on the other side of Piper while Wesley sits in a chair thinking.

"I'm miserable" Pipers says.

"It's okay honey"

"No it's not" and Piper shows them her arm.

"Prue" phoebe says looking at her.

"okay can you get up" Prue asks and puts her hands out.

"Back off, what you think I can't walk now."

"Piper were just trying to help you", phoebe says.

"Help me you can't even hold a job."

"Piper" , Wesley says.

"Oh shut up, your such scary cat hiding in the corner."

"And what do you call this, you lashing out at people."

Piper looks at Wesley helplessly "Wesley I need your help I can't control this."

"Is something going on between you two" , Phoebe asks suspiciously.

"So not the time Pheebs" Prue says, "Piper don't worry were going to take care of you."

Phoebe saw agent Fallon's card and picked it up "Uh!" when phoebe opened her eyes again Piper and Prue both said, "What'd you see?"

I just saw who the Wendigo is agent Fallon, and even worse I saw her and Andy in the park, at night."

Prue went to check on Andy, while Wesley, Piper, and Phoebe made their way up to the attic. "Okay Wes, short version" she says "were witches, this is the Book of Shadows, and we fight demons."

"Good thing I'm a rogue demon hunter or I might find that hard to understand."

"Right" phoebe says "what's a rogue demon"

Wesley shakes his head never mind we got more pressing issues.

"Nothing this is just the crap I've already seen" , Piper says walking away.

"Hey wait did you try this c.f. Desiderata."

Yeah like were suppose to know what that means."

"Well it Latin for things that are yearned for" Wesley's says.

"Yeah, yeah your so very smart" , Piper says.

Wesley look up "Right, here we go unbecoming, Wesley turns the pages."

Prue walks in "I Tried Andy's cell phone, no answer."

"Good news Wes found some to help Piper."

"Yes well you have to kill the Wendigo that scratched her, by melting it's heart of ice" , Wesley looks up.

"What if you can't find it then'll you'll, You'll have to kill me."

Wesley goes over to Piper, "That's not going to happen I won't let it." Wesley says.

So Phoebe and Prue went to the park and made Wesley stay back and watch Piper. He knew it was just because have powers, but he still felt offended like they thought he couldn't do it. Wesley couldn't stand to see Piper like this it hurt her so much. "Piper don't worry everything will be fine very soon."

All of a sudden [Piper turned into a Wendigo pushed Wesley out of the way and went for the park, "Damn it" Wesley says and runs after her.

Prue and Phoebe found Andy on the ground when the Wendigo came after them they shot the flair gun. When they had one bullet left phoebe took the gun and there were two of them. "One of them is Piper" Pure says "Shoot".

"I can't Prue!"

"just shoot and pray you hit the right one."

"Wait!" they heard Wesley shout he was on the left so they shot the one on the right."

Wesley runs up to Piper and puts his coat on her, "Piper , are you okay?"

"You know I'm really getting tired of people asking me that."

Phoebe ran over there while Prue checked on Andy.

"Piper are you…"

"Don't ask" Piper says cutting her off.

Well Wes she lived now you have to kiss her."

Wesley and Piper both laughed but looked at each other and then for a moment their lips met.


End file.
